


Pink bows and blue arrows

by Overwatch_queen_olicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Baby Sara - Freeform, F/M, Felicity Smoak pregnant, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Mention of Sara Diggle, fluffy fluff, gender reveal party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatch_queen_olicity/pseuds/Overwatch_queen_olicity
Summary: Felicity is 16 weeks pregnant. Oliver and Felicity agree to let Thea throw a gender reveal party for them.This fic is super cute and super fluffy :)Please read!!!





	Pink bows and blue arrows

**Author's Note:**

> I has such a fun time writing this and I hope it makes you smile :)

Oliver and Felicity had wanted to find out as soon as the doctor knew, but Thea had other plans. She begged them, "Please! I could do the cutest reveal party! You guys would love it! I promise! Please, please, please?!". How could they say no? So at the doctors office, they got the ultrasound and left the room, leaving Thea alone to find out the news. Oliver and Felicity were anxiously waiting in the waiting room, as soon as Thea came out she kept her head down and walked straight out the door, not even acknowledging them. Although both Oliver and Felicity could see the huge grin Thea was failing to hide. 

"It's a girl", Oliver stated matter of factly. Felicity rolled her eyes, "How could you possibly know that?" Oliver smiled at her. They were watching TV, as Felicity continued to dip caramel popcorn into the peanut butter jar. As pregnancy cravings go, this one wasn't so bad. Although she could never get enough and Oliver was constantly buying bags of popcorn and jars of peanut butter. Oliver continued, "I just know. Soon we'll have a mini you running around". Felicity shook her head, "Nope. You couldn't be more wrong, it's gonna be a boy and we're gonna have a mini you running around". Oliver chuckled, "You wouldn't be able to handle a mini me running around". Felicity threw her head back in laughter, "So does that mean you think you could handle a mini me?!". Oliver smirked, "Of course I could!". Felicity just shook her head, "Well, you won't have to because I just know it's a boy". Oliver looked at her with all the love in the world, "Guess we'll have to wait and see"

Okay, at first they were upset about having to wait, but once they saw the set up Thea made, they had to admit it was pretty cute. The reveal party was in the bunker, the whole place decorated with pink streamers and blue balloons. There was a table with fruit and veggie platters, along with little sandwiches. There was a cake covered in pink frosting with blue sprinkles. And of course there was a huge bowl of caramel popcorn and a large jar of peanut butter. There was one big balloon, painted with dark green paint, so you couldn't see the glitter inside. On the table next to the balloon was a pink archery bow and a blue arrow. At Oliver and Felicity's request, Thea invited only family, this was an intimate moment and they only wanted people who have been in it since the beginning to be there. So in the bunker was Diggle, Lyla, Quentin, Roy, and William too. Thea had told everyone to wear blue if they thought it was going to be a boy and pink if they thought it was going to be a girl. Diggle and William were the only ones wearing pink. Everyone else had on blue. Smiles erupted across the room as Oliver and Felicity walked out of the elevator. Oliver in a pink button up shirt with the sleeves rolled, and Felicity in a light blue off the shoulder blouse. Felicity took one look around the bunker, and ran into Thea's arms, "Thank you so much Thea". Thea hugged her tight, "Anything for you" 

Once Thea has everyone's attention she started talking, "Alright. It is time to reveal this Queen baby! So what's gonna happen is Ollie, your gonna use that bow and arrow to shoot the balloon, and then poof! The reveal!". Felicity stood next to Oliver as he drew the arrow back and aimed for the balloon. He glanced over at Felicity, who smiled up at him and nodded, "do it". Oliver looked forward with the biggest smile on his face as he let the arrow fly. 

A loud POP was heard throughout the bunker as pink glitter exploded around the room. 

Oliver dropped the bow as he heard her soft voice, "Oliver?". Oliver turned and engulfed Felicity in an enormous hug. He pulled away just enough to cup her face and kiss her. When they finally pulled away Felicity looked up at him, "We're having a girl". They looked around the room and everyone was clapping and cheering. Everybody had something to say.

"I can't wait to spoil my niece!" -Thea

"I knew it! I'm gonna have a sister!" -William 

"Looks like Sara is gonna have a new best friend" -Lyla

"Don't worry man, I'll help you make sure she doesn't date 'till she's thirty" -Diggle 

"Now I'm gonna have two blondies to protect" -Roy 

"Raising a girl is just about the hardest thing you'll ever do in your life, but damn, it will also be one of your greatest joys". -Quentin

After the party, Oliver and Felicity thanked Thea one last time before driving home. Felicity had her hands on her stomach the entire car ride. As soon as they got home they collapsed on the couch. Felicity was laying across Oliver's chest as he ran his fingered through her hair. "Can you believe we're having a girl?", Felicity hadn't stopped smiling since she found out, and truth be told neither had Oliver. "Of course I can believe it. It's the reason I'm so happy right now". Felicity turned so that she could look him in the eye, "I love you so much". Somehow Oliver's smile got bigger, "I love you so much too, In fact, I love both of you so much".

**Author's Note:**

> Super cute am I right?! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment why you thoughts below ❤️


End file.
